parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's The Year Without A Santa Claus Part 5.
Here is part five of James Graham's seventh movie spoof, The Year without a Santa Claus. Cast * Santa Claus - Sultan (from Aladdin) * Mrs. Claus - The Fairy Godmother (from Cinderella) * Jingle and Jangle - Hoigle and Moigle (from The Floigan Brothers) * Ignatius Thistlewhite - Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Mr. Thistlewhite - George Darling (from Peter Pan) * Mrs. Thistlewhite - Mary Darling (from Peter Pan) * Snow Miser - James (from Thomas and Friends) * Heat Miser - Diesel 10 (from Thomas and Friends) * Mother Nature - Atomic Betty (from Atomic Betty) * City People - Various Characters Transcript *Spike: Mom! Dad! Meet Sultan Claus. *George Darling: How do you do? *Sultan: Well, hi... (starts to sniffle, feels a little bit funny, then sneezes) Atchoo! *Mary Darling: Oh, your poor man! Drink this. It'll make you feel much better. *Sultan: Thank you. Thank you. (drinks something to make him feel better) You say my friends were asking you about Christmas. *Spike: Yeah. We wanted to know if were cared about Sultan Claus. *George Darling: And, uh... What did you tell him? *Spike: Ha! I don't believe in Sultan Claus anymore. That's kid's stuff, isn't it? *Sultan: Just as I thought... *Spike: You really don't believe in Sultan Claus, do you? *George Darling: Why, um, yes. Of course I do. *Spike: How about you? *Sultan: Me?! Why, of course, I do. I believe in Santa Claus, Like I believe in love, I believe in Santa Claus, And everything he does. There's no question in my mind, That he does exist, Just like love I know he's there, Waiting to be missed. *George Darling: I believe in Santa Claus, But there was a time, I thought I had grown to old, For such a childish rhyme. He became a dream to me, 'Til one Christmas night, Someone stood beside my bed. With a beard of white, "So you're too old for Santa Claus"? He said with a smile, "Then you're too old for all the things, That make a life worth while, For what is happiness but dreams. And do they all come true, Look at me and tell me, son, What is real to you?" *Both: Just believe in Santa Claus, Like you believe in love, Just believe in Santa Claus, And everything he does, Wipe that question from your mind, es, he does exist! Just like love you knows he's there, Waiting to be missed, Just like love I know he's there, Waiting to be be missed. *Spike: I guess if you're not too old to believe, then I guess maybe... (Everyone laughs) *Sultan: Oh, by the way, when my friends left the school yard today, do you know where they were going? *Spike: Oh my gosh! I almost forgot. They were chasing the dogcatcher's truck. *Sultan: They were what?! *Spike: He was taking a dog away in his truck, but they were trying to catch him. *Sultan: Their dog?! Good grief! Baby! *Narrator: Poor Baby was sitting, looking so frightened and scared in the dog pound. It was one of those days. Some days, these things kept going from bad to worse. Category:James Graham Category:The Year Without A Santa Claus Movie Spoofs Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:The Year Without A Santa Claus Parts